Only a Moment
by Kinrutarose
Summary: This is a Ritchansan fic! It's one of my more drama ones, but still, the romance is there ppl! And there is slight fluff and yaoi...but that can be revised if no one wants it. Read to find out more please! Since this is one of the ONLY Ritsu fics, if you
1. Chapter 1

Only A Moment 

_Only a moment of sunshine,_

_Only a moment of rain,_

_One brief moment of happiness,_

_Sometimes a moment of pain._

Life is a million bright moments 

_All of us live day by day,_

_Lending the world bits of laughter,_

_Scattered along every way._

_Only a moment to treasure,_

_Captured by blue skies above,_

_Filled with a peaceful contentment,_

A portion of magical love… 

_Looking ahead to tomorrow,_

_Tucking the past fast away,_

_Forgetting all heartache and sorrow,_

_Living this one bright today._

Springtime, rebirth, and beginnings 

_Touching our world with a smile,_

_Walking each beautiful mile._

_Summer, then autumn, then snowflakes,_

_Night hours that fade with the dawn,_

_Time ever swift and elusive…_

_Only a moment- then gone._

Chapter 1: Come Back 

Disclaimer: Mwah ha. Sorry, but like I have said before, I am on hiatus from working on stories. Not until someone reads and reviews my Maze of the Heart. So I'm just starting new ones to occupy my time. - - So yeah, terribly sorry for all of you who actually like my writing and want more, since my stories will probally stay unfinished, because my best story ever is being shunned. Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Karin Mikohisa, Jono Mikohisa, and Karl Korsakov (German, need I say more?). Forewarning, I will explain the Japanese phrases that I use, and yes…this is a RitsuxKarin pairing. He needs more credit. He's so ignored, even here at Now, please review, or I will have even MORE reasons not to work on my fics! I'm so evil, ne? I may add a JonoxMabudachi Member as well. Ie, ie, I WILL adds one. So this is now yoai too. -o- Ah yes!

A college girl with long black hair, and bright green eyes was sitting on a park bench, flipping through the pages of some nameless magazine that she picked up on her way out the door of her and her brothers' apartment. They hadn't been getting along lately, and she had a good idea it was because her brother kept bringing men into the house, and flaunting them in front of her. He said he was merely 'expressing his sexuality', as his newest boyfriend Karl put it. So now she couldn't even enjoy moving to Japan, and coming back to the neighborhood that she grew up in till she was 10.

She remembered having ONE friend back then. He was the only person _not_ put off by her openly gay brother, whom was 10 years her elder. Everyone's mothers told them not to play with her, but not his. They encouraged the relationship, but that might have been because he was a little strange and alienated from the other kids too. He had a slight habit of dressing like a girl. But that hadn't mattered to her much. Yes, it was a bit strange. But she was darned and determined if that would have kept her from having a best friend. She adored him, she remembered.

Upon these warm memories, she took out her sketchbook from her bag and began to draw from memory his face; his slim, frail body; his short, light chestnut hair; and his eyes. _'He had the prettiest chocolate brown eyes,'_ she thought with a smile. Upon completing, she smiled. It looked almost exactly as she remembered him, only he didn't smile much, unlike the picture. He almost never had anything to smile _about_. He'd normally smile only when he talked to her about how fortunate he was to have an understanding friend like her, and how he was sorry if he wasn't as good a best friend as she was. She sighed. '_My little_ _koibito__…'_ she thought sadly.

It had truly hurt to leave him behind, as when she was 10 she was beginning to learn that boys in fact _didn't_ have cooties, and that you were supposed to _like_ them. This was the case with her best friend. She had developed a crush for the first time, and then she had to move to America. She'd had other crushes, to be sure, and even a few boyfriends. But none of them ever simply said to her _"Thank you for_ _staying my friend,"_ like he had many times. No one had ever before, or since, just basically worshiped the ground she walked on just because she was there, she was assertive, and she liked them for who they were. '_But he did…God I miss my koibito…' _she thought once again in a somber mood.

She looked up, and realized that the sun was setting. Then, she saw him. Long, flowing chestnut hair in a ponytail. Carrying a plastic bag…and did it say Takoyaki on the bag? Who did they know that liked Takoyaki? Wearing pants and a white shirt. But what _really_ surprised her was he was with a girl. She couldn't have been older than high school, and yet, there she was. With _her_ koibito. Upon further inspection, he was…smiling? Until now, her tears could be held back. No matter how hard she tried, they would not cease to flow as she watched them sit on a park bench and she watched her comfort him.

The girl had long, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had two blue ribbons in her hair and a blue, Kaibara High uniform on. She seemed so ordinary, and yet, here she was, comforting the sole person that the woman herself watching hadn't been able to console through their childhood. Had he forgotten her so easily? Had 10 years apart really changed him completely? Was he even the same boy she'd fallen for when she was younger? Could she have _realistically _expected that? _Should_ she? Didn't she want him to get to be like this? To get better?

'_Not like this…not without me! **I** wanted to be the one to cure him! Not some nameless, stupid, high school girl…he's **my** koibito…isn't he?'_ she thought, her anger dwindling down into sadness and despair. Nothing had hurt like this. She got up and started walking to them, but they got up as well and he passed her without so much as a second glance, even though many others were watching her and wondering why tears were streaming down her face.

At this, she started to run. And she ran back to the only place she knew to go, her brothers apartment. She unlocked the door, fumbling with the lock, and violently pushed it open. Karl and Jono were watching a movie, and both were startled at her appearance. Karl ran to her, followed by her brother Jono, and they gave her tight hugs.

"What's wrong Karin-chan?" they asked simultaneously. She shook her head and held them both tight. Her sobs were loud and pitiful now, rising to a tone of utter despair that wrenched the heart of any person within earshot. Karin tried a number of times to form sentences, but they only came out as choked out syllables. Karl shushed her like a mother would a child and stroked her hair, letting Jono let go, as he wasn't as good with these things.

"Shhh…it's alright Ka-chan…did someone upset you with something they said?" he asked tenderly. Karin really wondered how Jono had snagged such a caring person as Karl. He was a blonde haired; blue eyed German that was never short on a shoulder to cry on. He was one of the sweetest human beings on the planet. A woman's dream, if he wasn't gay. She nodded into his shoulder and bit her lip.

"I…I saw…myhic koibito-chan…he was…hic…choke with someone else!" she sobbed pitifully. At the mention of the word 'koibito', Jono jumped back into the fray. He pushed Karl away, most unlike himself, and held her tightly, as if trying to hold her very life still so she couldn't just disappear.

"It's okay. Ritsu Sohma isn't worth your tears! He's a way freaky kid if I remember straight. Always saying 'I'm sorry' for this, 'I'm sorry' for that! He's not worth it. Is that the only reason you wanted to move with me? If you want Ka-chan, I can get you a plane ticket home so you can get over him for good. You got in trouble with mom when you told them you wanted to stay with Okami-sama and her husband so you didn't have to leave him, remember? She doesn't want you mixed up with the Sohma's anymore. Mom said she left her family behind the minute we moved, so forget all of them!" Jono ordered. She shook her head as an answer. He pushed her away gruffly and blushed, getting bashful at his harshness, which he was unused to.

In reality, Karin Mikohisa and Jono Mikohisa were Karin and Jono _Sohma_. Jono remembered all too well the crack of Akito's whip and the faces of those cursed by the family curse. Thankfully, Karin's memory had been erased of being hit, thanks to Hatori Sohma, whom was three years younger than Jono. Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Jono had always been friends. Ever since they were young; but that had all been stopped abruptly by Akito, when Jono told him his feelings towards one of his friends. Thus 'coming out of the closet'.

"I just want to be around hic him again, Jono-kun…I…I don't care if Akito-sama finds out we came back…I just want to see the four people who made my childhood bearable…" Karin whimpered, her sobs slowing down, but her voice so exhausted from its previous high tenor that she could only manage a hoarse whisper. He nodded, tears lining his eyes. Karl silently waved and went out, letting them mourn for their shattered lives.

Karin had never had an easy life. Her mother, never satisfied with her, and quite frankly disgusted at her persistence to get to know her Sohma relatives, had hit her to take out her frustrations. Their mother had blamed them for keeping her imprisoned within the Sohma Honke. She blamed Jono for finding out about the curse by hugging the now previous rat, Yukari Sohma. She'd been a kind, elderly woman that, though the wrinkles, was still beautiful in her old age. Her short, molten silver hair had always mystified Jono, and once he went up to stroke it as he normally did, but slipped and hugged her for support from his fall. Thus turning her into a small, silver mouse. When Karin was born, the old cat Tatsuya had begged to be able to hold her, since she was one of his grandchildren. His daughter's daughter. And her little hands, unknowing and willing to so innocently love, wrapped around his neck, pressing her little body to his, and in a puff of smoke he turned into an orange cat. But he was smiling all the while, and had happy tears in his eyes.

Their mother told Karin that because she was close to her grandfather, the cursed cat, she was holding them there. And she hated Karin for it. Their father, whom died in a matter of years, had never blamed them. He always told them, _"Mommy's really sick right now…but she'll get better one day…Mommy doesn't like Grandpa Tatsuya very much is all."_

When Karin was three, Kyo had been born. This signaled Tatsuya's death, and on Kyo's second birthday the old man died. Karin had been 5 at the time, and had visited Tatsuya often; whereas their older cousin, Kazuma, had ignored him completely. Jono remembered clearly how happy the cat had seemed every single time that Karin had opened her little outstretched arms to be held by her grandpa. And he would _always_ comply with a happy smile on his weathered features.

It had been the same for Jono and Yukari. Jono had hated Yuki Sohma bitterly, and had still been young, and nieve, enough to blame the child for the death of his foster grandmother. Yuki and Yukari looked so similar, and Jono couldn't bear to even look at the child by the time Yuki had turned 6, and his sister 9.

Jono had to admit, he'd thought Ritsu was a godsend and thanked Kami for sending him to Karin after Tatsuya's death. She'd grown unusually quiet and had even screamed at their mother for rejoicing her father's death. This, once again, resulted in a beating. But when she ran away to hide on the Honke grounds, she met Ritsu. He was crying as well and they clung to each other like lost souls.

Ritsu's parents had once again been apologizing for him, and he'd been teased again by being called 'useless', and 'stupid', and many other degrading names. Jono had been 15, and even **_HE_** thought that was a bit rough to lie on a child's shoulders. But he'd been too busy hanging around his friends, the infamous Mabudachi Trio. He had taken Ayame's point of view for a while, and was ignoring his home problems all together, along with his sisters' pain. But, unlike Ayame, when they moved when he was 20, he atoned for himself and fawned over her lavishly. She was still a child, so she lapped up the much needed attention and latched onto him.

He remembered as he held her now the first time he'd held her and not ignored her…

"_Anata ga suki desu koibito-chan…" he told his crying sister, who had just run away from yet another beating. They were away from the Honke, but the beating and endless marks of bruises didn't cease to grace their presence on her skin. She stiffened and her teary face snapped up to look into his own face. Her sweet emerald eyes looked into his blue ones, and he finally took on the very presence of being a big brother._

"_I love you too…nii-chan…" she said softly, smiling through her tears. She looked so innocent in his arms, sheltered from the world. Jono vowed to himself he wouldn't let her hurt like this anymore, and that was the night he confronted his mother to leave._

"_Okaa-san…I have been a blind fool for too long. I am taking Karin-chan, and we're leaving. Kentou with your life. O-yasumi nasai, and good-bye…" he said coldly, taking two packed suitcases for himself and Karin out the door as she stared in disbelief. And that, 10 years ago, was the last he saw of his mother._

That had been so long ago. And now, here he was, comforting his sister again. She was just as broken now as she was then, and this tortured him. He had never wanted to see her this upset again. Since then, she'd been all smiles, and had been so happy when 3 months ago they'd moved home to Japan. She'd even enrolled in Tokyo University, and was majoring in visual and graphic arts. How could he have overlooked keeping tabs on his family instead of trying to make a new social life? Had he been that stupid as to overlook her feelings, as he had when she was younger, and ignore her to establish his own happiness? Had he really felt so empty from being so close to the cousin he still loved, that he drowned his sorrows in his avid love life and job, and ignored his sisters' _own_ empty feelings of being so close to Ritsu?

He sighed in realization. He had. He had abandoned her as he had so many years ago. And when she needed him most, no less.

He was truly a pitiful specimen of a human being.

Later, after Karin had calmed down, she sat at the edge of her bed. She was surprised her brother had acted that way. He hadn't burst out like that since their dispute with their mother 10 years ago. She shook her head, not wanting to remember the beatings and _why_ he'd stolen her away and protected her.

She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, deciding after a few minutes of idly counting the ripples in the ceiling that she wanted to take a shower. She stepped into her private bathroom, turned the water in the shower on, and undressed. As the water cascaded down her back, and rushed over her skin, washing away all the tearstains, she looked skyward and prayed to the stars through the ceiling of the apartment.

'_Please…**PLEASE** Kami…don't let him be in love with that girl…let him remember me…I humbly beg of you Kami, Buddha. I promise to be a better person and to go pray every weekend at the temple if you grant me this wish that he hasn't forgotten my companionship,'_ she prayed. She hoped with all her heart that Buddha would listen to her pleas and she could see and become close to Ritsu again.

Ritsu Sohma was about to go to sleep, as he stayed at Hatori's house after just leaving Shigure's. He wanted to stay a while, not quite content with going home to the Onsen.

A thought suddenly struck him, it was a memory about his childhood friend, Karin. She was a frail looking child back then, with long black hair and stunning, yet lonely emerald eyes. They'd connected in a special way when they were young, because they were both lonely and afraid, and both felt like nothing. They thought they were _worth _nothing. She'd always liked to follow him and though that had made him uneasy at first, since he wasn't assertive by any means, he grew used to her always walking with him. Being with him. Her presence had just become something expected by the time they were 10, five years after meeting. His mother had even thought about letting her stay with them when Karin, her brother Jono and her mother were moving away. His mother felt it was good for him to have her around, and likewise for Karin. His mother warmed up to many people, but Karin had truly enjoyed Ritsu's mother. He remembered a conversation they once had, one where she declared how important _he _was, when no one else seemed to think so.

"_She's so kind Rit-chan! You're lucky…my Okaa-san doesn't like me…but your mama loves you a lot! If Grandpa were here, he'd say the same thing! You're so lucky, young man! That's JUST what he'd say!" Karin tittered in her bubbly, happy voice. She was smiling even though her face and arms were bruised badly._

"_But…Mama and Papa have to apologize for me all the time!" a young Ritsu protested, distressed that his parents couldn't be proud of their son. She waved him off and smiled._

"_That goes to show you they love you! They wouldn't apologize if they didn't love you, they apologize so you don't get in trouble and so people don't think badly about you! You're their koibito! That's what Grandpa Tatsuya always called me! Ya know what, Rit-chan? I love you bunches too, so you're **MY** Koibito too! My Koi-chan!" Karin smiled, chirping away her news again. He truly admired her zest for life, and how she faced everything without flinching. She was very special to him. But that all changed when she was taken away…_

He felt a tear slide down his face. He truly missed her and wished she were still living at the Honke. He needed to talk to her, needed to hear her reassuring words. A thought struck him.

'_That's why Tohru-san's words were so meaningful…they sounded like something Karin-chan would say…'_ he thought in revelation. He now wished more than ever to see her and talk to her. If only to make sure he still meant something to her, that he was still important.

**AN: Ok, how'd you like it? Please review ppl! w As a side note, I forgot to mention that Yukari, and Tatsuya's names are mine, and Yukari is my character completely. I also own Karin and Jono's mom and dad. Anyways, I suppose I should tell you what all the Japanese phrases mean…ok, here ya go!**

**Koibito – sweetheart/beloved Nii-chan – Big brother (Friendly)  
Anata ga suki desu – I love you Okaa-san – Mother (Respectful) O-yasumi nasai – Good evening/night   
Kentou/Kôun o inori masû – Good luck**

**"name"-chan – familiar suffix, implies a close relationship (not necessarily romantic in nature)  
"name"-kun – familiar suffix used almost only when talking to a young man**

"**name"-sama – honorific suffix, implies great respect (or in this case, fear)**

**Ne – no? Ie – another word for no hai – yes Taidama – I'm back (these last few will be used often on in later chapters, if you're wondering why I'm putting them here…)**

**That's all for now folks! Hope ya enjoyed it, I really like to write this one, as I like my serious stories too, not just my funny ones. Oh well, if no one reviews soon, I'll just go on hiatus again and not work on anything at all. Later days!**


	2. Chapter 2

Only A Moment

**Chapter 2: Taidama, Koibito (I'm back, Sweetheart)**

Disclaimer: w Wootness! Woot to the millionth power ppl! Someone actually REVIEWED Maze of the Heart:swoons: And it surprisingly WASN'T a flame. So yeah, off my long-term hiatus. Kay, well I sadly don't own Faruba. But I own Karl, Karin, Jono, and their newly bought dog, Little Gure-kun…You'll find out soon enough. Just not this chapter. Shopping is NEXT chapter! Anyways, I'd like everyone to inform me which Mabudachi member should Jono love? I've been tilting between either Shigure, or Ayame. Hatori's too serious to be gay. No offense to Hatori fans. Anyways, enjoy and review:tear: I have exactly ONE reader at this point. Ah yes, she happens to be my Beta Reader too. This is the first time Jenna's assisted me, so I'm going out on a limb here. But I put my faith in her, as she may be just as much a Ritsu fan as me. See Jack (my brother) , I'm NOT the only person who likes the timid, cross-dressing types! Ha ha! Ok, since you probally don't want to hear me babble anymore, enjoy!

Ritsu Sohma awoke that morning to the sounds of screaming. Yet the screams weren't terrified, no, they were enraged. Akito was throwing one of his frequent tantrums. Ritsu, too nervous to even stand, could only stare at the ceiling as he listened to the heated conversation between Akito and another person. The voice seemed familiar, but Ritsu couldn't place it. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and his delicate mouth turned down into a discontented frown.

_'Where do I know that voice from? It's not clicking in my pathetic brain…'_ Ritsu thought bitterly, criticizing himself once again. He blamed everything he couldn't do on his lack of talents. He thought himself ordinary. He was at best average in studies, sports, and life in general. But he excelled in begging for apologies. If not in a slightly…harmful way. That little personality quirk got him staying at Hatori's house in the first place, because he'd hurt his ankle. He sat up and sighed.

"I'm so pathetic…" Ritsu sighed, his light chestnut hair dangling over his face in a way that hid his near crying eyes. Suddenly, the voice he'd heard earlier spoke up again, and it seemed louder, and had a fury to match Akito's.

"You little pompous jerk! How DARE you say I can't see my friends, and fellow family members! I know fully about the curse, and if I intend to hug one of them it won't take effect anyways! So you can just stuff that little attitude up your scrawny-" the voice screamed, and Ritsu was surprised at the terms that would've come out of the owner's mouth had he not been quieted by a sharp word from a voice, seemingly Hatori's.

_'Wait! That's- -'_ Ritsu thought, only to have his thought finished by the eager bunny that bounded into the room and sat by him.

"That's Jono! Didja' hear Ritsu? Jono and Karin are back in town! Jono's with Akito right now, announcing them. But you probally knew that, half the Honke can hear him screaming at Akito…but that's probally not a good way to take advantage of Akito's good mood this morning, huh? And he was being so quiet until Jono came too…" Momiji said with a sigh, his blonde locks falling over his face. His brown eyes snapped open and looked into Ritsu's own hazel eyes, full of life and joy. "Are you gonna see Karin? Shigure called their house last night after she fell asleep and he and Jono talked for a while. She's taking me shopping! She's taking Shigure with us too, and Ayame decided to come, so it's not really personal for just me…but since all their close friends are going, do you want to go too Ritsu? Karin must be wanting to see you! You were best friends when we were little!"

Ritsu's naturally timid instinct to say 'no thank you' was overpowered by his burning need to see Karin, and he nodded slowly with a weak smile. He wasn't used to smiling, since he never felt he had a reason to. But since Tohru had told him he _did_ have a purpose, he just had to find it, he'd grown slightly optimistic. And it had to be a good sign that Karin was back in town, when he'd just been pining for her last night! That was his reasoning anyways.

"We were really good friends Momiji…but you two were really close too! How do you know _you're_ not her best friend? You two are like a brother and sister when you're together…" Ritsu said thoughtlessly, then his own words cut him like a knife. Before, he'd never thought of the possibility that he _wasn't _the most important person to her. Maybe Momiji had a closer bond with her than he had, because they'd been so much like siblings. Momiji, to Ritsu's surprise, frowned and shook his head. It was quite out of character for Momiji to be in a cross mood.

"Ne, Karin liked you best! Remember how she cried when they had to leave and how she kept saying she didn't want to leave you? She didn't want anyone else, just you Ritsu!" Momiji said sternly, trying to get his point through to the monkey. He in turn nodded, and remembered that fateful day…

_"Ritsu-chan! Don't let them take me away! I don't wanna leave you! I wanna stay at the Onsen with you and your mama! Don't let her take me away!" little Karin pleaded, holding tightly to the kimono-clad young boy that was desperately trying to make sure that he didn't transform or cry. Her puffy, tear-stained face looked up at him and her eyes were bloodshot, a sign that she'd been crying for hours now. His features softened from tense fear, to that of affection and remorse. He found his hand lacing in and out of her long black hair without his knowing or order, but did nothing to stop himself._

_"Shh…It's okay Ka-chan…You have to leave now, because your Okaa-san wants you to, but that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. Promise that you'll come see me, or I'll come see you, when we get older! And then we can be friends again, and you won't have to cry anymore…" Ritsu said, his voice faltering, unused to this sudden bravery and masculine traits. Everyone surrounding them, which included Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji and his father, their cousin Kazuma and his son Kyo, Ritsu's parents, Jono, and Karin's mother, were amazed at his forwardness. Karin's eyes whipped up to look into his own, and Ritsu felt himself lose all self-control. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry I couldn't let you stay. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you or make you happy! I'm so sorry that I'm so useless and can't do anything right for you, but please…forgive me and stay my friend. I thank you so much for being my friend. You mean so much to me…" Ritsu begged, through choked sobs. All the surrounding Sohma's, seeing that Ritsu had returned to his usual self and that the change wasn't permanent, sighed in dismay. All had hoped, even Karin's mother, that he had finally grown a backbone, only to see him transform into the scared child he was. _

_Karin hugged Ritsu tightly, and in a puff of orange smoke, she held a small brown monkey. He had tears in his eyes, and she held him close, as if afraid to let go. As she cried she smiled and nodded._

"_I…I promise Koi-chan…I promise to come back, and nothing will change between us…I promise…" she said. This made all the elder spectators smile, and Kyo and Momiji just looked on remorsefully, almost in jealousy. She eventually had to let go, and they walked away, Karin still wiping tears from her eyes. Jono even, was shedding small rivers of tears, and his fists were tightly clenched as their mother led them away. _

Momiji watched in discontent as Ritsu looked out the window and spaced out, a faraway look in his hazel eyes. Momiji knew all too well that Karin had loved Ritsu more than anyone. And to an extent, he was jealous. She was the big sister he didn't have, the girl who accepted him as a zodiac, but didn't chose to forget him, to reject him. In their first meeting, she'd adored him and lavished her attention on him, and couldn't understand why his mother didn't care for him.

He too looked off at something, but his interest was in that of a picture of Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Jono, Karin, and himself. Karin had been infamous in the family for having either Momiji or Ritsu with her at all times. She even slept at their houses most of the time, or she retreated to Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori's homes. This was due to her mother's beatings. She was truly afraid of the woman, almost as much as she was terrified of Akito. Shigure and Hatori had always given her much refuge, while Ayame simply let her in and kept her busy by having her play with his near non-existent brother Yuki. Karin had never minded much though, as she often told Ritsu and Momiji later as they played. She had just been happy to take refuge there.

She'd always say that Shigure's house was the best. He ordered the best food. He told the best bedtime stories. He tucked her in the best. He played with her the best. He turned into the best puppy dog. He even **_snored_** the best. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Momiji suspected that he had been the childhood brother she hadn't had, because her own brother Jono ignored her and often times, would go out partying with Ayame while she was at Shigure's, and Hatori had always stopped in to tell them, then left to make sure Jono and Ayame didn't cause trouble as they often did.

That had partially been the reason that Ritsu had clung to Shigure, as Momiji suspected in his mind. Ritsu was always eager to please, and wanted to seek the approval of a person held in such high honor of being the 'best' at everything. That, and he was seeking someone who would devote such care and attention to him as well. And thus began the nickname 'Shigure-nii'. Momiji smiled lightly to himself. He had always liked that Karin had found a few people to make life easier for her. she hadn't had too much experience with Ayame as Jono did, but she liked him just the same. But with Hatori, Momiji, Ritsu, and Shigure there, she didn't have the need for Ayame and her brother. She had her own secluded, mini family. Shigure's parents had abandoned him, and Hatori's father had died, being the previous head of the family. So Momiji, Karin, and Ritsu's affection and innocent love was the very thing they craved at the time.

'_We were all so happy…and then Daisha-san messed it all up!'_ Momiji thought angrily for once. Daisha Sohma was Karin and Jono's mothers' first name, and both Momiji and Shigure despised the woman with a burning passion. He remembered when Karin had shown how truly forgiving she was, and had pointed out this uncharacteristic behavior of his…

"_I HATE HER! SHE'S SO MEAN TO YOU ONEE-CHAN!" a 6-year-old Momiji yelled, after seeing the brusies and marks on Karin's skin once again. Hatori was checking for broken bones, while Shigure was dabbing at a cut over her collarbone. Shigure nodded in agreement._

"_She's a truly wicked woman. Your mother is horrible Ka-chan…" Shigure said sternly, as if scolding Karin. But the child just shook her head furiously, her black hair shifting around her face. _

"_NO! She's still my Okaa-san! I must…I must have done something wrong again. And besides, Daddy always said she was very sick. He said she's sick like Akito's sick. So he said she'd get better after a while, and that Akito would get better too!" Karin said pleadingly. Without Ritsu there, because he was at the Onsen with his mother, she was left to fend for herself. But Hatori, as usual, became her temporary knight in shining armor. Or so she thought._

"_You're really a forgiving child Karin…and the way you hope for people that have hurt you to get better is amazing…but, though extreme in their opinions of her, Shigure and Momiji are right. What she's done to you is an extreme cruelty that no child, or young lady like yourself for that matter, should have to endure…" Hatori said in his monotone way of talking as he gently wrapped a bandage around her arm, which was indeed broken, yet she wasn't crying._

_Momiji looked up to her. she was so brave and kind. He wanted to be able to think that way about HIS mother, but he couldn't. He was selfish in his mind, because he didn't want his mother to forget him, even if it meant her happiness and her health. He did want her to get better, but not without him._

That same monotone voice broke both out of their thoughts in an instant more.

"Ritsu. Momiji. Shigure and Jono are leaving, something about shopping with Karin. You should go with them…" Hatori said, his steely cold eyes looking at them. They nodded and Momiji dragged Ritsu out.

"Time to shop with Karin!" Momiji yelped joyously. His energy surprised even himself. _'THAT came out too eager…'_ he thought worriedly. He had known for a while why he had always been so jealous of Ritsu and Karin's close relationship. He wanted that same closeness with someone, and almost scolded himself for inviting Ritsu, even though Ritsu was one of his favorite relatives. Hatori just ignored it if he even heard it in Momiji's voice, and Ritsu didn't seem to catch it, so they just went out and met Shigure and Jono. The two were talking and laughing just like old times, only Jono seemed softer, and not so untouchable as he had when they were younger. And then they started off to Karin, whom was presently waiting outside the Honke doors.

"Momiji-chan! How are you?" Karin giggled as Momiji ran to her and hugged her, turning into a bunny. She looked around for a second, then smiled. No one had seen his transformation. Her eyes caught the tousled black hair, and shining brown eyes and she gasped.

"SHIGURE-NII!" she screamed happily. Momiji turned back and smiled as he dressed, watching her run to the dog of the zodiac. His open arms were ready and he had been bracing himself for impact all morning. And the impact came swiftly. She leaped into his arms, turning him into a dog, and hugged him fiercely.

"Shigure-niiiiiiiii! I've missed you soooooooooooo much! How did things with Akito-sama work out? Have you seen Rit………su?" Karin said, at first a happy squeal, then to a whisper as she saw Ritsu again. He wasn't crying this time though, thank goodness. _'That's an improvement I guess…'_ she thought optimistically. He just gaped at her, unable to comprehend that she was there, and this wasn't a dream. She also had to keep herself from pinching her arm to see if she'd wake up.

"Ka-chan?" Ritsu said hopefully, thinking maybe this was someone else. She nodded with a smile.

"Hai. Taidama, Koibito-chan…" she said, in that same soft voice she'd had years ago. They blushed simultaneously, and looked away with smiles. Shigure transformed in short order, and Ayame waltzed up with a goofy smile, as always when shopping was in order. Then they were off. Karin was holding the hands of both her brothers, one biological, one just her brother in their minds. And they were both happy to comply to her demands. She tried to shy away from Ritsu by using them as her personal barrier, but he trailed right behind her like a little chick, like he had when they were young. Only the roles were reversed.

'_I see why Koi-chan said that this was a little unnerving…it's stressful having someone be so close behind you…even if I'm glad it's him…'_ she thought, half in reflection, half in bliss. She was truly home now. She had finally come back to her long forgotten life. She finally was with people she loved, and she was finally at ease with the world. All thoughts of high school girls, and of Ritsu's faltering affection, and even of Akito, dispelled from her mind as she walked down the street with her dear family. She was finally **_happy_** again.

An: Heya! Hoped you liked it! They get a doggie next chapter! Very funny chapter. Though the angsty thoughts are still there, it's much more light hearted than the first chap. This is too I think. That's good, we don't want the WHOLE story to be depressing. Just about 50 of it. - - Anywho, please review, and thanks again Jenna-sama for being my beta reader! Until next chapter, and here are the translations again!

**Koibito – sweetheart/beloved Nii-chan – Big brother (Friendly)  
Anata ga suki desu – I love you Okaa-san – Mother (Respectful) O-yasumi nasai – Good evening/night   
Kentou/Kôun o inori masû – Good luck**

**"name"-chan – familiar suffix, implies a close relationship (not necessarily romantic in nature)  
"name"-kun – familiar suffix used almost only when talking to a young man**

"**name"-sama – honorific suffix, implies great respect (or in this case, fear)**

**Ne – no? Ie – another word for no hai – yes Taidama – I'm back**

**LATER! w **

**Luv, Kinruta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only A Moment**

Chapter 3: Animal Mayhem 

**Disclaimer: Nya! How are all of you? Thankies for reviewing! w Ish very pleased. Anyways, I don't own Faruba, painful as that revelation is. Or Rin would be shot. And hugged to be shipped off and made into horsie flavored doggie kibble! Ah yesh. I DO in fact own Karin, Jono, and their newly bought doggie in this chap, Mitari. Ah yes, Kagami too. And thank you for giving me the little push to do a JonoxAyame pairing! You're right, Shigure-kun just doesn't fit it. Ayame-kun does though. Which makes me cry…since I'm in love with the man. I mean, I don't have to be ONLY a Ritchan-san fan, now do I? If I do, that's it. No more Ritsu fics. Ayame-kun is the package, in a presidential kind of jargin. You know, those guys in suits that always say into little microphones, "WE MUST PROTECT THE PACKAGE! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! THE PACKAGE HAS A BRAIN FREEZE!", and whatnot. Ok…ignore my insane ramblings. :changes into Napoleon garb and points sword onward: ON WITH THE FIC! **

Karin's mood had considerably lightened, now that they were away from Sohma House. It hadn't been very comforting to hear both Jono and Akito-sama fighting. She sighed heavily. They still held such an animosity for each other. But Karin supposed that was because Akito-sama had found out somehow that Jono was in love with Ayame-kun. It had been a shock to her, when years later he'd told her why they'd had to leave. He was crying at the time, in remorse for what he'd done to them. Karin closed her eyes and remembered that day.

_"I'm so so sorry…Ka-chan…you have to know the reason we were sent away…" Jono said one day, while Karin was sitting, more like lounging, on their couch in their LA apartment. She was 17 now, and about 7 years had passed since they'd left. Jono was kneeling before her, leaning his head on the cushion in front of her arms. She noticed his shoulders shaking, and realized he was crying. She hadn't seen him cry since the night they'd left their mother. So it had to be something gravely important. She touched his arm gently, and smiled warmly._

_"Go on, Jono-niichan…" she urged gently. He looked up to her, teary eyed, and held up a water stained picture that had been held quite a lot over the years. Looking closely, it had a picture of one, solitary person on it. The form it held was a young man with long, silver hair, and eyes as gold as chrysanthemums in fall. She had a perplexed look on her features and her dark ebony hair fell into her face as she stared into her brother's deep, sorrowful eyes._

_"Ayame-kun?" she questioned, her tone more in confusion than in revelation. She knew by now her brother was gay, but she was confused. Why did Jono have a picture, so worn out by the way, of Ayame?_

_"Yes…I loved…no…I STILL love him…and back then…that bastard Akito found out…" he choked out. His words were staggered with sobs, of both pain, and shame that he harbored such a forbidden affection._

_"Oh Jono-nii…you know I don't blame you…it's…it's okay that you love Ayame-kun. You should at least be allowed to pick who you love in this lifetime, right? Akito-sama shouldn't change that. You have every right to love him, and I'll support you a thousand percent of the way!" she said optimistically, as she often did. Jono's weak smile told her that's what he wanted to hear. That she forgave him. His eyes lit up and his tears started to ebb into a slow trickle. He nodded and hugged her fiercely._

"_Yeah…I know…" he laughed, his tears soaking into her hair as she held his head to her tenderly._

Karin smiled to herself. It was actually a good memory in her eyes. Jono had opened up to her in that moment. And she could only imagine that familiar anxiety that she was experiencing towards pining for Ritsu, could only be the same, if not worse, for Jono. He truly did still love Ayame-kun. Even after all these years. For 10 years he'd harbored a love he couldn't have, and he still stayed strong. Karin was happy. She was glad her brother had found the strength to keep going. Because, at first, he'd been a sham of himself. When they'd first moved to the USA, he'd often be seen crying, and holding a photo album of he, Shigure-nii, Hatori-kun, and Ayame-kun in his room. At the time, she'd never guessed that it was because he was mourning for a love he lost. The same person who'd just invaded her thoughts, interrupted her.

"Hey Ka-chan? Remember that promise I made? That we'd get a dog so you wouldn't be lonely when I went to work during the night shift, that is. Wanna go get one now? Since Shii's here, you should have no problem finding the right one for you!" Jono smiled warmly, giving her waist a small, affectionate squeeze. She glowed with happiness and nodded fiercely. Quite frankly, everyone was afraid she'd whip her head off, nodding so quickly like that. She skipped ahead of the group, Ritsu jogging up behind to catch up to her.

"A DOG! YAY! WE'RE GETTING A DOG!" she chirped happily. Her world was in complete bliss. She'd been harping him for a dog for AGES, and now she was getting one. 'Thank you Aya-kun! You've made big brother even NICER than USUAL!' she thought happily. She spun in circles and had to be held up by Ritsu and Momiji, or she would have fallen down from dizziness. The others smiled at her joy. It was amazing how such a simple thing could make her so high and happy. But it worked both ways. Yet another simple phrase, or action even, could send her world into utter darkness.

(Fyi, this is like, an overview in this POV switch. That's because of the ani…oh well, you'll find out. - -)

As the group walked into the store that Shigure and Ayame had directed them to, all the animals went into an uproar. Well, most anyways. The rabbits were clawing at their glass enclosures, desperately trying to follow Momiji's every motion. And not to mention the slew of many, many dogs that were now barking and talking furiously to Shigure. The snakes, few that there were though very big, all slithered across their branches to peer out at the earthereal beauty Ayame. Even the one monkey, a personal pet of the store owner, hopped from his perch on a pole and cat scratch play house, jumped onto Ritsu's shoulder, talking and chattering noisily at him. Both Jono and Karin smiled. They knew the animals were talking to the people who shared their respective zodiacs. And some, were complaining.

'Big Rabbit! Tell the Food Man to take those no-leggers away from us! We KNOW they'll just come and eat some of us! It makes us jumpy, and then the two-leggers that come in won't take us home if we're too scared to impress them!' a large, dapper gray bunny with huge floppy ears said to Momiji, whom nodded and looked to the owner.

"Could you move them somewhere else? They're kinda scared by the snakes. They don't really trust them, and it makes them nervous," Momiji explained. The owner whistled softly.

"SO…THAT'S what's been making them squeal to get back into their cages when people take em out to pet em, huh. Thanks. I never would have thought of that!" the man laughed, and began moving the enclosures with some of his workers. Ayame huffed and turned to the snakes in question, which were insulted.

'Big SSSSSSSSnakeeee! That'sssssss not trueeeeeee. We have no sssssuch intentionssss in mind. We're fed ratssss ever day, we have no NEED for jumperssssssss.' The oldest snake, a boa constrictor, protested. Ayame nodded and told Momiji to deliver the message to the rabbits. Just so they wouldn't be worried anymore. Momiji did, and the rabbits in turn were calmed immediately. Karin was milling around the dog pens with Shigure as they licked his face, hands, any place they could reach really. No matter how many times the Sohma's tried, all the animals would call them were 'Big Dog', 'Big Snake', 'Big Monkey', and the like. They couldn't really explain to animals that they were people, not animals that had somehow tricked the 'two-leggers', or people, into thinking they were like them. And the Sohma's found it amusing that the animals had such nicknames for people, like the rabbits did for the Food Man, and now with the dogs and Karin. They'd just nicknamed her 'Best Girl Ever', Best Girl for short. But that was because she was feeding them tidbits of biscuit that she'd had in her pocket from breakfast. She'd intended to eat it on the way to Sohma House, but had forgotten.

'Big Dog! Can we keep Best Girl?' all the dogs barked simultaneously as Shigure tried to calm them down. He smiled.

'If she wants you, yes. So sit up straight, be calm, and be yourselves with her. and maybe she'll pick you to go home with her!' he answered, in a language known only to him and the dogs through their minds.

It was the same for all the others who were cursed, only Hatori could hear EVERYTHING from the sea. So he rarely went to aquariums anymore, since the fish, dolphins, whales, and even sharks would follow him. Asking him questions like why was the 'Sea King' bothering with two-leggers. That's how he had explained what they called him to Ayame, Jono, and Shigure once. Because the dragon had been the king of the seas. At the time, Ritsu and Karin hadn't minded being followed and chirped to by dolphins, but the sharks DID scare them a little, since they were only 10 at the time.

A medium sized dog, which was sitting at the back, just looked at them with deep brown eyes. He was a German Shepard, Sheepdog mix. So his brown and black coat was shaggy and his ears were pointed and curved inwards to make him look sharp. Shigure immediately took to him, and so did Karin. After Shigure ordered the dogs to make a path to the 'Old Man', as they called him, since 5 was relatively old for dogs, Karin and Shigure walked to him. He sat very rigid and looked them square in the eye.

'Big Dog, SIR! What do you need of an old soldier like me, Sir! If it's not too bold to ask.' The dog said, his bark accenting his every sentence. That caught Karin offgaurd, but she petted him anyways, with a warm, blissful smile on her face. The owner, after marveling at how Ayame had figured out that the female snake was going to have eggs; to Ritsu explaining that the monkey, a small monkey named Kiyoshi, had a problem sleeping because the man always forgot to turn the radio off when he left.

"Oh, you don't want that one miss, he's five years old, a military dog. He was a bomb sniffer, and when he got in a dogfight that damaged his nose, they gave him to a friend, who gave him to me. You'll want one of the younger, cuter dogs!" the man said with a gruff smile. Karin shook her head, hugging the dog protectively.

"No. I want him. He's JUST the kind of dog I want…loyal, strong, smart, and cuddly!" Karin chirped, hugging the dog and ruffling his fur, much to his content. The other dogs whined in disappointment. They'd wanted 'Best Girl' to themselves. Jono was handling a snake with Ayame, and both were fawning over its beauty, when he looked over and saw the man protesting her choice.

"Hey, let her have him. If he's a military dog, that means he'll protect her. and I need someone I can trust to protect her when I work late at night, and can I get this snake too? She's beautiful!" Jono said with a smile. The man nodded, a bit dumbfounded that someone actually WANTED that rough a dog. Shigure couldn't help but smile at the proud air around the dog as they walked him out on a leash, while Jono wrapped the snake around his neck in content as they walked to their apartment.

'I promise the Man Lover that I'll protect Mistress from ANYTHING! Even his beloved no-legger, SIR!' the old dog assured Shigure. Shigure stifled laughter at the dogs' revelation.

'You know Jono's gay?' he questioned jovially. The dog nodded with a disapproving 'bwuff'.

'Yes, SIR! You can smell his affection for the Big No-Legger, SIR!' the dog said, motioning his head to Ayame. Shigure nodded. He'd noticed lately that dogs, even himself, could smell your emotions from a person. And Jono's were seeping out of every poor, and surrounding Ayame like a sweet, sugary cloud of smell. Love wasn't a bad smell, Shigure figured. But the fear that he'd smelled around Akito when Jono had been screaming at him, was a sour, rancid smell. He was afraid of being sent away, and not being able to let Karin see her family, as well as see Ayame anymore.

"Oh! What're we gonna name the dog and the snake, Jono-nii?" Karin said with a smile, the dog close at her feet, even though his head was leaning on her waist he was so tall. Jono shrugged.

"Hey Aya-chan? Ask this little beauty what SHE wants to be called. I want HER to decide, I mean, I don't wanna give her a name that offends her," Jono said, asking Ayame to speak to the snake around his shoulders. The snake lifted her head, seemingly touched at his concern and looked to Ayame.

'Kagami. My name isssss Kagami, and the old wolf issssss named Mitari, Big Ssssnake.' She answered with a flick of the tounge. The dog tensed at his name, but did nothing.

"She says her name is Kagami. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature…and the old dog is named Mitari. But Gure-chan? Why'd she call him a wolf?" Ayame questioned. Shigure smiled.

"Because Aya-chan, wolves and dogs are related, so in the animal world, they're the same thing!" Shigure smiled. Ayame nodded with a smile and they continued to walk and talk. Ritsu went home with a monkey as well, since Kiyoshi seemed attached to him. They went into the apartment to find none other than Karl. And man, was HE surprised to see Jono kidding around and shamelessly flirting with Ayame.

**An: Evil cliffie, no? ok, next chap is the big Jono/Karl breakup! Read n review! Bysies! - -**

**luv, Kinruta**


	4. Chapter 4

Only A Moment

Chapter 4: Blondes Do it Better 

AN: Lol. I love my titles. Oh yesh, I don't own Faruba. Or like I normally say, Rin would be shot. Or squired. Or shish kabob. Or any other painful way of death. :shrugs: You can always give me suggestions. I am determined to kill her when I find the Sohma's hidden away in Japan one day. So your ideas are helpful. Anyways, I own all animals (no, none were harmed in the making of this fic, though Kiyoshi keeps trying to type… x Dumb monkey!) , Jono, Karl, Karin, and their stuff. Which Ayame will criticize Jono's decorating skills here. Anyways, this is a chap I devoted solely to Jono/Karl/Ayame. Jono/Karl pairing MUST go. To make way for Jono/Ayame pairing. That is final. Karl must leave, but he shall be back later to beg. I Luvs it when men beg, don't you? Ok, now that that's done, on with the fic and feel free to review!

**From: Child of the Dark Wood w00t! you updated! so glad i could help...i love the animals...hee hee i like how you have the Sohmas talking to their respective animals like that...i especially love that you made Hatori the 'Sea King' smiles i love it! jumps for joy anyway for the great job i think you're doing here hands you a black rose with a red ribbon attached...fades away behind a shower of black and red rose petals...farewell**

**Um…Ok. Thank you for the compliments! -.- Makes me happy. Yesh, my brother inspired the Hatori-san bit. He showed me an article from a folklore mag (he's WAY into Jap. Folklore. Don't ask.), and it said that the dragon was king of the seas, thus, Hatori became the 'Sea King'. snuggles her rose and ribbon Aw, how nice! I love roses! - - Um, is this rude of me to ask…but are you a guy or a girl? I could probably go on your profile, but I'd like to know from you. Truthfully. Otherwise, I'll think I'm flirting with a girl, and you don't know how creepy feeling that is for me…OH! Not to say it's bad for people who ARE like that! bows sorry if this has offended anyone now…now I feel horrible for asking that mean, mean thing…sigh I suck when it comes to tact…Dear God, I'm turning into Tohru…screaming to the sky SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE! Lol. But really, thanks. It was a nice gesture. pokes the guy who's shaking the box of rose petals in a shower of them Dark Wood is gone bub, you can stop throwing around the special effects. ; p (sorry, couldn't resist.)**

Jono stood dumbfounded as Karl stood there in front of them, frazzled and his tear-stained face openly full of fear and shock. Karl only looked at Jono and Jono could only look back as Ayame looked back and forth between the two. Jono noticed out of the corner of his eye Karin getting stiff and rigid. She didn't like the thought of a confrontation in front of the family. But Karl wouldn't allow them to have a quiet conversation.

"W-Where were you? I've been calling everyone w-we k-know! I was so worried that something had happened, and I tried calling your cell Jono-chan, but you didn't answer, same with Ka-chan!" Karl said, still gasping from crying.

He seemed surprised to see the man he assumed was Jono's old flame, but he thought that Jono still wanted him more than anyone. Jono just looked frantically into the eyes of the man who he'd been calling his lover for quite a while now. He couldn't make himself tell him to calm down and that he loved him and it was all ok, not in front of Ayame. He knew that was what Karl wanted to hear, but he just couldn't. Karl noticed his hesitant nature too, and his expression changed from fearful yet relieved, to hurt.

"Jono-chan?…what's going on? I thought you told your family you were gay. Why aren't you speaking to me?" Karl said, his voice wavering ever so slightly, fearfully anticipating the inevitable. Jono felt horrible, he'd known this would happen. He'd just never expected Karl to find out so quickly he was hanging out with Ayame again. It tore him up to an extent to see the blonde German man crying and despairing silently for what was bound to come soon, but he still held a faithful, and strongly burning flame for Ayame. He couldn't help it. He hadn't chosen to fall in love with the snake, it just…happened. One day, he'd just realized that he adored all of Ayame's little quirks, movements, gestures, and whatnot. That could NEVER be changed. And Karl had thought that it had.

"Karl…please, can we talk about this in the kitchen?" Jono pleaded with a sigh. Karl, for once, shook his head with an icy stare.

"NO! What ever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Ka-chan, and the people I'm assuming are Shigure-san, Ritsu-san, Momiji-san and…" Karl said, hesitating with a sad wince at the last name, "Ayame-san."

"No…I CAN'T. Ka-chan knows _THAT _all too well, but no one else does! So just come into the kitchen and act like a responsible adult for once Karl!" Jono said, growing impatient with his boyfriend's childish jealousy. He was acting like a high school girl that was jealous over an ex-girlfriend. His voice had lowered to a threatening hiss without his knowledge, and Karl followed meekly with a nod, but not until after Karin gave him a small hug. Jono didn't catch what she said clearly, but it was somewhere along the lines of 'Be strong Karl-chan.' He watched his sister set the rest of the family down as he closed the door so they wouldn't be heard, and stared icily at Karl, ready for a fight.

Ayame looked to the door, hoping to catch little bits of the conversation. He had to say, he really didn't think that this "Karl" person lived up to Jono's regular standards. Ayame scoffed. _'Not like I'm jealous…right? I mean, I AM a bit attracted to Jono-chan…but that's just my raging gay hormones talking. It's like that with Shigure-kun and Hatori-kun too, isn't it?' _Ayame thought to himself, studying the door, as if his eyes would somehow grow x-ray vision and see them. He almost didn't want to see it anyways. He saw the look that Karl had displayed. It was the look of a man who KNOWS he's going to get dumped. And Jono had lost his patience with him, which wasn't a good sign. Ayame wondered whom Karl had been worried about. Was it he, or Shigure that Karl had been concerned Jono was paling around with? He sighed and listened to Karin and Ritsu's timid conversations. He smiled, they were STILL the cutest couple he'd ever seen. Which meant that the experience was all the more romantic, because they'd almost been childhood sweethearts, only to be parted by fate, and be brought back together.

"Um, how's Okami-chan been Koi-chan?" Karin said with a blush, while the monkey jumped onto her shoulder and Ritsu smiled at it's gesture. Ayame smiled as well, Ritsu had probally told the monkey to do so to make Karin more relaxed. Kagami now invaded his thoughts, and he realized that she was still with Jono.

'_Big Sssssnake? Why is your mate fighting with the blonde two-legger? He ssseems angry with him…he ssssays that the two-legger almost revealed that he was your mate. But he's sssssssaying that he "lovessssss" you, and now the two-legger is bleeding water from his eyesssssss, why? What is this "love"?'_ Kagami asked quietly.

Ayame was dumbfounded. Jono loved him? Truly? Was HE the reason that the only other gay Sohma was banished from the Honke? Maybe Kagami had heard wrong? But then again, Ayame himself knew how clever snakes truly were. Some of his most intelligent conversations were with snakes.

He couldn't believe that Jono would have thrown everything away, just so Jono would never have to be apart from him. This kind of devotion Ayame was unused to, and he felt warm all over. It was a feeling of wholeness, of a long awaited completion. Then an idea struck him. Could he have felt the same way the whole time? He'd never been aware of this, but could it have been true? Kagami pried him from his thoughts again, with a worried tone in her voice.

"'_Big Sssssnake? Are you all right? You ssssseem upssssssset…"_ she asked. He sighed and smiled into his hand, thankful for her concern. _"I'm fine, Kagami. Just…a little surprised. Jono has just made me very happy, is all…"_ he answered tenderly. Kagami, receiving his love waves in his tone of voice, quieted herself and returned to watching Jono and Karl. Ayame just smiled as he drank his tea. Karin looked his way and cocked her head curiously.

"Ayame? Are you ok? You can't stop smiling…your enthusiasm is kinda creeping me out…" she said warily. He smiled and shook his head, getting up and walking silently to the kitchen. He looked back with a small smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to check on Jono and his friend…Karl, was it?" he said, his voice a bit icier than he'd intended it to be. Karin's eyes, he noticed, as well as Shigure's, grew as wide as saucers in recognition. They recognized the jealousy in his voice. He blushed slightly and walked quickly into the kitchen. Kagami looked his way, alerting Jono of his presence. The door closed with a click behind Ayame as he let it fall behind him, amazed at how protective and angry Jono seemed. He felt a bit flattered, and his heart skipped a beat.

"A-Aya! I'm sorry you had to see me like this…I didn't want you to see me loose control like this…" Jono said quietly, his head looking at the floor in shame. Karl, Ayame noticed, was glaring daggers at him. He knew now, as his suspicions were slowly confirmed, that he'd been the reason for this outburst. Karl's face grew stony and cruel as he opened his mouth to talk.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME FOR THIS…THIS…MANWHORE, THEN GO AHEAD! HE'S PROBABLY BEEN SCREWING THOSE OTHER TWO FRIENDS OF YOURS, HATORI AND SHIGURE! YOU'RE A STUPID FOOL TO THINK HE'S FELT THE SAME THINGS FOR YOU FOR SO LONG! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY BEING SMOTHERED IN THAT GODFORSAKEN SOHMA HOUSE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I JUST DON'T WANT YOU HURT? I LOVE YOU! HAS HE EVER SAID THAT WITH EVERY DROP OF EMOTION IN HIS HEART LIKE I HAVE! I DON'T HEAR YOU JONO!" he screamed, his frustration and sorrow coming out in one long, hurtful speech that bashed Ayame quite a bit, and it must have hit a nerve in Jono, because Ayame saw an emotion in his eyes that he'd only seen once. And that had been when the school bullies for looking so feminine had picked on Ayame himself. Ayame remembered that time, the time that Jono lost all control and went bezerk.

_Ayame had just been thrown against the wall of the school, with three young men that went to their high school looming over him. Ayame was afraid. He knew what they were planning. They were always making jokes about how much he looked like a girl, and were always asking if he screwed like a girl too. But he'd never thought that they'd go as far as assaulting him, and ganging up on him like this just to mess with him. He knew he was attractive, but this was borderline psychotic. He scrambled to press himself against the hard security of the brick wall, but one of the boys, the tallest and often most physical, grabbed his wrists and held them over his own head. Another, the one who made the most comments about his girlish looks, kissed him harshly. Ayame struggled not wanting this kind of harsh treatment. It was public knowledge that he was gay, but he'd never wanted to be preyed on like this. He tried to be heartless and strike out quickly, like the zodiac animal he turned into, but he couldn't. he didn't want to become like them. The last started to undo his jeans, and they all started harshly kissing him, but then stopped abruptly when Ayame loosened and accepted his cruel fate. A shadow fell over Ayame's eyes. It was a silhouette of a person. He looked up and whimpered, half in joy and half in pain from the abuse._

"_Get your damn hands offa him!" Jono growled, standing in such a way where he made the other three look like dwarfs, or scared children. They didn't move though. He leaned down, picked up one of them and pressed him to the wall and gave him a violent punch in the middle of his face, making him bleed profusely._

"_What are you? Deaf? I said get your mitts offa Ayame!" he yelled again, fire and anger in his eyes. Ayame's heart leaped for joy. He knew what Jono was capable of. He would tear through these thugs like a hot knife through butter. But in their stupidity, they continued to brutally fondle Ayame. _

_He didn't like this kind of attention. He'd always thought that the first time he was touched per say, would be gentle, sensual, and full of tender love. Not this harsh, cruel, manhandling that he was experiencing now. He saw Jono rip off the other two, and as he collected himself and made himself decent, watched as Jono wrenched the arms of one, leaving him crippled and moaning in pain. The other, Ayame turned away for all the screams emitted from the poor soul who'd been actually 'touching' Ayame. Jono must have known who it was, since that boy was later admitted to the hospital._

_Ayame felt a gentle hand tap his shoulder and looked up. Jono's hand was out with a calm, relieved smile, waiting for him to take it to get up. From there on in, they walked home, joking and laughing as they always did. But Ayame felt a new closeness, a new warm, secure feel around Jono from that day foreword._

Jono had that same look in his face as he had back then. Ayame watched his hands clench in anger, and Jono whipped his head up, sending a glare Karl's way.

"Get out. Get out now. You're not welcome here when you say that about him. Now get your face out of my damn line of vision, or I'll punch it in for what you just said about Ayame!" Jono yelled, anger flashing in his deep eyes. Karl was visibly shaking and nodded, running out the door in tears. Ayame could hear Karin question him what happened to make him so upset, but it was answered with a slam of the door. Ayame ignored _that man's_ pain, and looked to Jono timidly. Now he knew why Jono had throttled those boys so soundly. It was because he'd loved him. And Ayame realized that he loved him for that protective nature.

"Jono…Thank you. I'm glad you got rid of him. I mean, he just can't compare to me, can he? Poor thing was doomed from the start…" Ayame said melodramatically with a small smile in Jono's direction. Jono picked up on it and smiled weakly.

"So you knew I loved you…huh. Didn't expect that…I guess that you'll want me to leave you alone, call me a freak and whatnot?" he said sadly, tiredly, as if he'd figured this would happen one day. Ayame shook his head, his silver locks flying around his face as he smiled.

"No! By any means, I'd like to stay with you. And actually, Kagami there told me. I didn't know before a few minutes ago. But you know…" Ayame started, then walked over and planted a gentle kiss on Jono's lips, his voice barely a whisper, "I've realized that I loved you since the moment you saved me in High School."

Jono's face lit up with joy, and he smiled broadly. Both were blushing a bit, and it would have been a sweet moment between the two had Karin not come storming in to ruin it.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? You totally blew up at Karl for no reason! And now he's running out in tears! What did you do to him you jerk?" she yelled. She watched as Ayame clung to Jono's arm and knew instantly what had happened. Karl had learned the HARD way that Jono was still in love with Ayame. And apparently, Ayame felt the same way. The scene had occurred in her mind once before, but she'd never expected it to end happily between Jono and Ayame. She doubted it still would. Akito would get in the way. He always did. She felt two hands on her shoulders and looked around.

Shigure was looking down at her softly, as if knowing her shock, yet still being open to Jono and Ayame's relationship that had seemed to bud in the last few seconds. The second, on her right, was Ritsu. He looked timidly to her, his brown eyes questioning and curious as to why she acted angry at her brother's love for another, even if it happened to be a man whom was cursed by the zodiac. But that really didn't matter to her, she just was irked that he hadn't broken the news to Karl a bit easier. It was cruel to send him out sobbing pitifully. She sighed under the two soft brown gazes and gave up the argument with a wry smile.

"I guess…I should say congrats. So, are you and Aya-chan a couple now?" she ventured, her mood slightly better now that she knew that Ritsu and Shigure were there to calm her nerves. She wasn't really angry, just distressed at the thought of Akito finding out.

"Y-yeah…if…if he'll take me…" Jono said shyly and with a blush. Karin knew her eyes had grown wide at this sight. She'd never seen Jono so flustered or nervous looking. Ayame just looked up at him, smiled, and kissed his cheek briefly, which only made Jono's blush deepen.

"Of course I'll accept you. How could I not with such an innocent proposal as that?" Ayame smiled. Karin smiled softly, she was glad now.

They were all finally happy. They'd gotten what they wanted, well partially. She STILL didn't have Ritsu in her arms. But she figured he'd come in time, or at least she hoped. Outside, the sun was setting the sky on fire in a blood red color. Karin couldn't help but feel uneasy, as if that sunset was a foreboading sign of warning to all of them. A dark cloud settled on her shoulders, yet she tried to mask it. _'Shigure-nii will probably figure it out though…'_ she thought, fully expecting an interrogation on her fears later from Shigure. But something in her heart told her that this peace they'd achieved after so long, wasn't fated to last long.

And she prayed, and hoped beyond hope that her feelings were wrong for once. Though she knew they weren't.

AN: Woot! Look, I put in a fluff! Go me! Hope you don't object to that. This chap WAS about Jono/Aya. So I had to put in something sweet, and that just came to my little blonde brain.sheepish smile don't kill me if you don't like it. You may flame if you wish. Or not. Either way, it's okay. Well, keep reviewing, and keep giving me advice! I need it, since I'm running out of ideas! Later!


End file.
